Together
by pclark
Summary: He admits he loves her, to himself and Ah-Un. She admits she loves him, to herself and Ah-Un. But he has overheard and has bided his time til he can't anymore. Rivals are annoying.
1. Chapter 1 AhUn knows their secret!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.

(Rins' POV)

{Ah-Un knows her little secret}

I wonder if my Lord knows that silent vow I made to never leave his side My hear is full of adoration and something I can't describe, I love him I keep my feelings to myself or late at during sleep I say them to Ah-Un He really understands me he doesn't laugh or scold me he sits and listens as sleep overcomes Knowing what the future will hold Knowing what will come to be.

(Sesshomarus' POV)

{Ah-Un knows his little secret}

I don't know whats comeover me I adore that little mortal her laugh and smile warm me her childlike wonder amazes her eyes captivate and hold I know that solemn vow she made to never leave my side

{Ah-Un knowing listened to his lord}

I hear her speak every night you know her thoughts and mine I see I'm like my father I'm falling in love with her she doesn't know how I feel

(Writers' POV)

He stopped talking as he and Ah-Un walked back to camp. He was in love with Rin and finally admitting it.

"I have loved her for three years now."

Flash back 3 years before

Resting, calm, all is well. !! Blood !!

The demon lord sniffed the air; the blood was coming from Rin. He turned and looked at her sleepng form. Breathing deeply, it was sweet; so sweet, the smell was her coming of age blood. It made his inner inu roar and rattle his cage.

"Blood! Sweet. Mate!"

"No!" he growled.

Rin stirred, feeling the warmth of the blood she jumped up. She whimpered very softly.

"What is happening to me?"

She turned and began looking at her companions to assure hereself that they were indeed asleep. They were asleep or so she thought; she grabbed a kimono, some cloth, and ran.

"I'll give her awhile , then check." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He breathed deeply as he followed her scent, it was sweetly intoxicating. He heard her talking to herself before he reached the river.

"What is wrong with me? Why won't it stop? When I get back to camp I will ask Lord Sesshomaru if I can go to Inuyashas' village to see the Priestess Kaede."

He agreed silently and watched her.

She began to scrub her soiled kimono and started to cry when the blood wouldn't come out.

He felt a small pang in his stomach and knew it was pity. He pitied her the way she looked now; having no idea that she was a woman now. Not knowing that this will happen again and again. He stood on the bank and called her name.

"Rin?"

Rin jumped when he called her name and tried to cover herself.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Come I need to talk to you."

Her eyes showed she feared he knew what was wrong. She hurried out and dressed; before he had a chance to speak she took the opportunity to pop her request.

"My Lord, I think I should go to Inuyashas' village. I really need to speak to the Priestess."

"Very well, Jaken will escort ."

"Thank You, My Lord."

Later that day she left with Jaken and returned late two days later.

Flashback over (Back to the present)

For the past three years about ten days a month she had demons following her scent. Some were dumb enough to approach her with her Lord. A few that weren't crazed that approached her when she was alone would talk and ask questions. One day it was a young panther demon who asked very annoying questions, well Sesshomaru thought so anyway.

"Are you betrothed or married, Ma'm?" the panther asked.

"No."

Sesshomaru wouldn't let her get out of smelling range when it was during her cycle. When he caught wind of the panther near her he took off in their direction; he could smell he wasn't crazed by being near her but quite aroused. That was good and bad; but the closer he got to them his anger showed. He stopped down wind of them and listened to his questions for her, many were innocent but he didn't like where they were headed when he asked about marriage.

"What is your name?" Rin asked the panther.

"Kai."

"Alright, Kai whats with the personal questions?"

"Nothing really just wanted to know."

Kai surprised her by brushing her face with his hand. He was staring her in the eye and was going to kiss her. Rin then turned away from him quickly.

"Okay, innocent enough. I thought you were going to ask for me; I would have to decline though."

Kais' eyes blazed.

"Why is that? Does someone hold your interest?"

"Yes he does."

"Ma'm I will fight for you and take you as my mate!"

All she did was laugh then stopped abruptly, he noticed her eyes brighten and then soften with love. Kai realized she was looking over his shoulder. When the wind shifted he got the scent of a dog demon. He turned to look at the demon that held her attention.

"My Lord!"

Kai felt her move around him to go to the demon. Then he heard the demon speak.

"Go ahead back to camp."

"Yes, My Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said and left.

"The panther is brave." he thought as Kai approached him.

"I will fight for her." Kai challenged.

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk at the young demon before him.

"You may try but it may have escaped your notice but I am the one walking away from her." 


	2. Chapter 2 Their secret is out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.

Sesshomaru walked back to the clearing where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were waiting for his return.

"The panther is going to be a problem." he thought. " Now he is following me, predictable, but not very bright."

Rin caught sight of her lord and spoke loudly to startle Jaken who was scolding her for naught.

"My Lord."

"My Lord." Jaken squeaked.

"What took you so long, it is twilight, My Lord." Rin asked.

"Silence Rin! How dare you ask our Lord what took him." Jaken squawked.

"I am not asking you Master Jaken. Mind your own business." she countered hotly.

Spinning on her heel she took off in the direction of the river that was about two miles away. Jaken gaped at her retreating form then began squawking.

"I'm sorry My Lord; she is so brazen."

He said apologizing to his lord and turned to see if he needed anything, only to find him gone. Thinking he may have decided to leave, Jaken went to look heading in the wrong direction.

Water always calmed her down; just hearing it babble could get her out of her foulest of moods. Sesshomaru knew that so he headed straight for her location. When he arrived at the river bank he could smell the panther; sensing him lurking and watching from across the river.

A feminine sigh broke the air and Sesshomaru turned to the small noise. He saw his Rin floating on her back humming to herself. In that moment he was both aroused and very agitated. Never had he seen a female so beautiful; be she mortal, hanyou, or youkai. He knew Kai thought the same, Sesshomaru could feel his sexual tension rise along with his own. Then he was broken from his silent reverie by Rins' low voice.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama I wish you knew how much I love you." she sighed.

At her words Sesshomaru felt a small pang in his chest. He knew she loved him and he loved her. She didn't know he reciprocated her feelings.  
"I wish you were with me, enjoying this. Tonight is so beautiful." Rin said.

He silently agreed with her. He then heard the panther stir with resentment towards him. Sesshomaru was definately going to enjoy this night. The inu inside began to take over; he was not going to let some "boy" have her. She was his Rin and noone else could have her. He growled at Kai showing his possessiveness of the little onna in the water. Kai didn't back down though, he also wanted her.

Rin heard her lords' growl and turned towards him, her eyes aflame with the love she held for him.

Just the look in her eyes made all the blood rush southward. With Rin rising out of the water and coming towards him; did a number on his self-control as well as his person. The more he watched her, the more painful his erection became. But he couldn't help himself the moonlight was shining off the water droplets on her skin; making her seem to be covered in diamonds. he wanted her in his arms right then.

Rin climbed to the shore and grabbed her kimono. She had it halfway on and stopped. She felt Sesshomarus' eyes burning holes through her and she turned to him slowly. His eyes were scarlet and his markings were jagged. She thought that he was probably angry with her for how she had spoke to Jaken.

"Are you angry with me, My Lord? I am sorry for my words with Master Jaken and questioning you." she said slowly.

She thought he was angry with her, his want simmered immediately dimming the red of his eyes.

"I am not angry with you. I never was." he told her.

Rin was glad he wasn't angry with her. She smiled that bright smile of hers and came to him, hesitantly touching his cheek. After seeing him in his previous state she wondered what was wrong if he wasn't angry with her.

"What is wrong My Lord?" she asked.

He gave her a clue. Sesshomaru turned his mouth to her palm kissing it and when he looked into her eyes passion was blazing. He could smell she wanted him, too.

Rin was surprised by his gesture. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her palm, just that she was getting very warm and wanted more. She knew exactly what she wanted, that was why she stayed with Kaede for two days.

FLASH BACK 3 YEARS BEFORE

"Thank You for escorting me Master Jaken." young Rin stated.

She ran through the village to the small hut of Priestess Kaede. Rin hoped Kaede could help her.

"Lady Kaede ?" she called from the doorway.

"Come in child and sit yeself down." said the elderly priestess.

"Yes, My Lady." Rin said as she hurriedly sat down.

"Now ye are Lord Sesshomarus' ward are ye not?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Why are ye here, young lady?"

"My Lady, I think I maybe dying."

The old preistess looked at her and calmly asked.

"Why do ye think that ye are dying?"

"I awoke this morning with blood running from between my legs and I couldn't get it to stop."

Kaede listened to what Rin had to say and chuckled before answering.

"Ye are so young. My dear girl, well ye are no longer a girl but a woman now."

Rin sat there a little dumbfounded opening and closing her mouth but she couldn't find the right words. Kaede went on ahead and continued,

"The blood symbolizes ye are ready for marriage and/ or mate and children or ye can decide neither."

"My choice meaning I can be mated, married, or not?"

"Ye are correct."

"My Lady what exactly is marriage?"

Kaede had alsmost forgot that the young woman sitting before her was in the care of a demon; and had been for a great deal of her life.

"Marriage is a promise before Buddha between a man and a woman to be with each other for the rest of their lives. We have a ceremony to show the village that they are one and noone can come between them.

"Oh, so what about a youkais' marriage, are they the same?"

"I can not tell ye for I do not know. Prehaps Inuyasha may know, ye may have to ask him."

As if they knew he was being talked about a sing-song voice interrupted the two conversing.

"Kaede!!!"

The voice belonged to Kagome who had Inuyasha in tow.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall show." Kaede said.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Inuyasha, Sesshomarus' ward, Rin has a few questions for ye."

"What about?" he asked.

Before Rin could answer Kaede spoke to Kagome giving them some privacy.

"Uhh, Kagome will ye help me gather some water?" Kaede asked leaving.

"Yes ma'm ." Kagome said following her out.

"Well what are these questions?"

Rin waited a minute then tried to start her words fumbling over each other. She was a little embarrassed to ask her lords' brother about youkai rituals.

"Well.. I.. You see... I..."

She began then just blurted out a little loudly her question.

"I want to know about a youkais kind of marriage."

Inuyasha just shrugged and told her what he knew.

"The male inuyoukais' inu will pick his mate by scent. Though many don't listen to their beast they just mate with whoever is the most powerful female they can get. So many just mate for powerful alliances and heirs. Anyways he will pick who he wants then she will have to prove herself worthy. Afterwards he will mark her."

"Marks her? Proves herself worthy? How does she prove herself worthy?

"On the night he wants her to be his mate they have a hunt. The female is to stay as her human form, the male gets to use his beast. he will have her run from him and try to evade him for several minutes. I think 10 is the number. He will hunt her. The hunt doesn't start until he is assured there are no challengers or lower youkai to attack her. He will give her a 20 second headstart, then become his beast. If she is caught to quickly she will not be worthy, but if she evades him in the timeperiod she will be worthy and marked. Youkai and human females both have to be smart and quick, when he says run they have to run like hell itself is on their heels." Inuyasha told her.

He looked up at her and saw puer intrigue in her eyes; he wondered why she wanted to know this.

"Ummm what happens if there is a challenger?"

"They will fight for her, which makes her all the more worthy. Also if the intended wins the hunt begins; if the challenger wins he gets her."

"Oh and how does he mark her?"

"When the hunt is over she must be submissive..."

"Submissive?"

"Basically when she is caught he will be on top of her. She must lick his neck and yeild her throat. That means she admits his dominance over her and he can mark her with no problems. Most females don't know this. But the marking itself hurts for he will bite her on the neck. The bite gives him her blood to bind them, he will lick the wounds closed getting his saliva inside. By doing that his scent is in her and that will keep youkai away. It will scar to show humans that she is the mate of a youkai." He finished.

Rin sighed thinking of Sesshomaru taking her as his mate. She loved him so much, she only wished he woulds love her as well and as muchas she loves him.

"Inuyasha how do you know all of this?"

"My mother."

He then got up and left the hut. Kagome entered after he left sitting down beside her. She told Rin that Kaede told her everything and what Inuyasha was speaking to her about.

"Kagome I love Lord Sesshomaru. I never want to leave him, I want to be his and only his. I will take noone else."

"I understand, I feel the same about Inuyasha. Sango feels the same about Miroku, too."

"Kagome, this is a little embarassing. I knoww that you and Inuyasha are together, have you two..?"

"Yes we have and it is wonderful, but let me tell you the first time you mate it hurts because you are a virgin."

Kagome finished explaining about the first time and why it hurts. Along with some other things she was sure Sesshomaru would not want her to know, yet anyways. Then she knew everything she needed to know at the time. She only hoped that her Lord will want her.

FLASHBACK OVER (Back to the present)

Rins time with Kaede had been very enriching. Her lord stood before her and had just kissed her palm. She wanted him to love her and be with her. Then he just smiled.

"I'm just like my father."

She looked at him a little puzzled then it dawned on her. His father had fell in love with a mortal, could it be the same for him. She didn't know so she wanted him to say it aloud.

"How, My Lord?"

"I am like him because I have fallen in love with you my little mortal."

His answer surprised himself but it was true he loved her and now she knew. He watched her close her eyes then open them. They swam with happy tears that would not be shed. She pressed her forehead on his chest and he held her. Rin smiled into his chest.

"Tonight is a good night, the moon is full, bright, high, and there is a warm breeze. Most of all My Lord loves me." she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Rival!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.

Authors note: Its my first fanfic. I just remebered to put in my disclaimer. I might go back and put it in the previous chapters. Any who read this please don't be mean. I will take any helpful hints and constructive critism.

Kai watched and listened to their confessions of for each other. It made him angry.

"I will fight him. My demon strengths developed early. I also am one of the best warriors of all of the clans. Fighters lessen than me have killed dog demons so can I. I want her to be mine, my mate." he thought.

He quickly turned away from the couple to look behind him, he had heard footsteps. He smelled the air and caught the scent of a toad demon. No threat to him, it was moving away from him. Even though he wasn't looking at Rin and Sesshomaru he still ehard the words he was waiting to hear come from the dogs' mouth.

"My Lady, I will be honored if you become my mate."

When Rin heard these words come from Sesshomarus' lips her heart fluttered. His mate, he wanted her to be with him as his Lady, his woman. The one to live by his side always, the one to love him and have his children. His one and only mate.

"Rin lets get married the human way."

He didn't really want to but he thought it would be best for her. Also he didn't want to hurt her.

"No."

"No, you don't want to marry me?"

"No I don't want to marry you the human way. I want to marry you the youkai way. This is for me as much as it is for you and i want you to be happy as well, so pleeeease!!"

"We will have it your way."

She knew what was to come and she spent the last 3 years training herself. To run faster than most humans and how to evade a demons tracking abilities. She turned towards him as he growled loudly letting any and all youkai in the area know of his intent. Also calling forth any challengers for her hand. He listened to the demons flee the forest but two. Jaken and Kai.

Kai suddenly came forth as the challenger to Rins' horror. She had thought of him as a friend not a potential mate. He jumped across the river brandishing his sword.

"I'm your challenger for this woman."

"Kai please don't fight him. You will be killed. Leave it be."

Sesshomaru moved Rin out of harms way as Kai was advancing upon him. He moved out of the way so fluidly anyone would have thought Kai was a lesser youkai.

"I will not leave without her. She will be my mate!" Kai yelled.

Several minutes past and Sesshomaru continued to dodge Kais' attacks. In truth Sesshomaru was playing with him but it was growing old,Kai thought so also.

"Let's stop playing shall we. My panther against your inu, now."

Kai transformed into his beast but Sesshomaru didn't; it would be over in a moment and he didn't need to wast his energy on him. Kai dove at him, swiping at him with his claws but he never struck. Sesshomaru assessed that he was just showing off his power and not even realizing he was spending his strenght too quickly. He kept moving knowing from experience a young warrior such as Kai will slow soon because he was not patient or of equal status as he. Being in the demon form put his power in overdrive and being really young Kai didn't harnass his power he just let it flow wildly in this form.

Kai struck out at Sesshomaru over and over again still never making purchase.

"He is getting tired and with transform back to conserve enrgy." Sesshomaru thought.

Sure enough he did just that.

Rin on the other hand was getting very bored and very annoyed as she watched. Soon she just laid down on a log watching them. She sighed. Rin knew that Sesshomaru was just wearing Kai down and he never struck out there wasn't any reason to. If this kept up any longer she would go to sleep but she kept watch anyways hoping they would actually get to finish their marriage sometime that night. After a few more minutes Kai nicked him on the collarbone, just barely breaking the skin. Rin saw and couldn't help but gasp aloud.

Sesshomaru felt the sting of the cut and put his hand to the area. He pulled back and saw blood then heard Rins' gasp. He saw red first he was cut and second Rin knew and was upset. His Youkai flared, enough was enough. The boy hadn't realized that he has already been beaten. He grabbed Tensaiga and swung, flinging his opponents sword from his hands and swiftly pinned him down.

"Yeild boy, you have been beaten. I will spare your life for Rin will not wish for me to kill you. The sword I hold on you gives life, now yeild for my other takes life. Do you yeild?"

Through gritted teeth Kai bitterly snarled, "Yes."

Sesshomaru let him up and made his way towards Rin. She lept up to run into his arms and saw Kai leave. She leaned back to look at his collarbone and saw nothing but a little blood. Rin pulled him down to her level to kiss the area and then pulled him towards the river. She took off her obi, wet it to clean off the blood. When he was clean she cleaned off her obi and replaced it . Finally they can get to their mating. Rin looked up at him and kissed him on the mouth slow and full of hunger, she pulled away to say..

"Are you ready My Lord?"

Authors note: I know it is rather short but i wanted to seperate the fight and the lemon. The next chapter I promise will be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.  
Authors Note: Yes Sesshomaru is OOC in this fic.

* * *

The challenges now over they continued where they had left off. Rin watched her take off his armor and weapons. Slowly he turned to her and she smiled.

"I'm ready."

"Rin I think we should do this the human way, so I won't accidently hurt you."

She put her hand on his mouth to silence him.

"Shh! Don't tell me anything just let it happen." she whispered into his ear.

"Run! 20, 19,...."

Rin turned on her heel and ran remembering what Inuyasha had told her smart and quick. She had a plan to confuse him. Rin ran about a quarter of a mile; there dropped her hair ribbon, then doubled back to the left. She ran in and out of between trees ( not even 5 minutes yet) she leaned up against a few to spread her scent. Then she stopped to pick up a rock, kissed it and threw it left; she took off to the right. Soon she had found her way back to the river rubbing against any tree she went past, then she wrapped her obi onto one tree and rubbed. She put it back on then took off in yet another opposite direction and went straight to the river.

19. 18. 17. 16. He heard footfalls, she was fast. 15, 14. 13. 12. She is going straight. 11. 10. 9. 8. He listened for any sounds she made for any indication. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. He changed into a smaller version of his inu and sniffed the air. A warm breeze treated his nose with her musky scent. He followed her trail straight, then stopped,

_"She doubled back then left." _his beast said.

Sesshomaru followed and then found her hair ribbon, he shifted back to his human form.

_"Clever girl." _they both said.

He took a quick wiff of her ribbon, tied it around his sash and transformed back to his inu. **( 2 minute mark)**

_"She's quick!"_

Her scent was all over trees, then it split in two; he went left and found the rock she had kissed. He quickly turned around to head to the right. The farther he went he noticed her scent went to the river.

_"Clever little minx, going to water."_

**(With Rin)**

**{8 minute mark}**

"My obi on the bank half in might make him jump across, but my time is almost up." she thought.

Rin rolled on the ground next to where the obi could be found. She stopped and jumped when she heard footsteps; she only saw Jaken on the opposite river bank and he saw her.

"Rin what are you doing? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" He yelled to her.

Rin rolled her eyes and ignored him. She began to walk but ran when she felt the ground tremble. He was close and she was excited. She didn't really want to run her chest was on fire and her legs ached a bit but she knew she had to keep running.

**(With Jaken)**

"What is she doing?" he thought. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

He suddenly got his answer. Out of the trees burst the white inu in question. He watched Sesshomaru change back to his human form, he was going to yell to his lord but stopped when he saw Sesshomarus' eyes. They were flashing red as he picked up Rins' obi, he then smelled the air. he heard his lord let out a low growl, transform, and take off after her.

"What has she done for him to track her?" he thought worried.

**(With Sesshomaru)**

**{9 minutes}**

"I'm right behind her."

He smiled mentally as he picked up her obi, wrung it out, and sniffed the air.

_"Up river."_

Sesshomaru shifted back to his inu and went after her. He went into the woods and picked up speed to head her off. He saw her and passed by her. At the right moment he lept in front of her **(10minutes).**

Rin had been running so fast she skidded to a halt under him and fell backwards onto her behind.

_"Her breathing is ragged from running and her body has a sweaty sheen making the moonlightshine off of her. Exhaustion is in her eyes."_

His beast told him, thinking he needed the commentary of her body.

Sesshomaru loved looking at her. Rin knew it. She flashed him a small, devilish, smirk and raised her right knee to shift her kimono to show him some of her breasts. He growled low in his chest as he watched her raise and open her arms begging him to come to her.

"Please."

She mouthed up to him. He smiled to himself and licked her from her navel to her chin before he changed back.

"I love you." she sighed.

* * *

Authors note: HMMMM I guess this chapter was shorter than I thought. Gomen. Next chapter is the **LEMON!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lemony Goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.

Authors Note: Warning! Warning! This is the LEMON. I love Lemons, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru got down on all fours, his knees straddled her hips and his hands were on either side of her head. He stared down at her with crimson eyes.

"Do you yeild, My Lady?"

Before Rin answered she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, then she got onto her elbows.

"I do yeild to you my mate."

She leaned up and licked him from his collarbone to his shoulder; to show his dominance over her and that she acknowledged it. She fell back and exposed her throat to him as her submission.

"How does she know inu ways? I never taught he any of them." he thought.

He would ask later if he remembered; right now his mate needed to be tended to. Sesshomaru pulled her up with him and placed her in his lap facing him. He kissed her. It was hot and hungry, she kissed him back with the same tenacity. He broke away to leave a trail of fire down her jaw to her throat. He teased her pulse until it was sensitive to the lightest touch. Quickly he kissed her lips again and snaked his arms around her back and held her head to still her.

Rins' breath caught in her throat as she felt his fangs pierce through her skin. It hurt but not badly, it was like a bee sting there then not. She felt him retract his fangs and begin licking the wound to heal it . All that was left for the world to see was two scars, his mark. Human and youkai alike will know who she belonged to.

"I am so happy." Rin thought.

She was his and he was hers. Forever. Soon enough Rin began squirming wanting to get closer to her mate. Suddenly she stopped her movements and blushed; she had pressed herself right onto his very hard and painful erection. Remembering what Kagome had told her, she smiled up at him and wiggled against him.

"Stop."

He gasped out and grabbed her hips holding her in place. The hurt look that crossed her face had him quickly adding...

"My Lady you are undoing me very quickly."

She let out a small laugh, she was torturing him. She liked that knowing she affected him just as much as he affected her.

"Oh Kami, help me. I want to do this slow."

The Kami's were not going to answer his prayers, just let Rin take matters into her own hands. She leaned up and kissed him to distraction; she undid his sash and tossed it over her shoulder. Her small display of dominance was short lived. In one fluid motion he had her flat on her back, wrists above her head. He wanted her to be submissive, she will be on a moment. Rin surprised him by latching her legs around him and yanked him down. They molded against each other, he ahd let go of her wrists to steady himself.

"Now I will be submissive."

She turned her head to show his mark because he was growling at her. He accepted her submission and nipped his mark; yes she was now submissive but she still refused to release him.

"My Lady if you wish to continue you must release me."

She let go. He stood and stripped off before her. All Rin could do was gape, she had never known what was under all those clothes. She had seen other men without their haori's on working in the fields; some had been nice looking but none could compare to her lord. Her eyes roamed over him; taking in his markings, his sculpted chest, abdomen, then his.... WOW!

The expression on her face made him chuckle. She had been assessing his looks and when her eyes landed on his sex, they widen 'til they were the size of saucers. Sesshomaru heard her draw in her breath sharply in surprise.

She had never seen any males sex before but she knew where it went, thanks to Kagome. Kagome had told her everything from kissing to the differences between her and him. From where it went to the pleasure she could receive. Kagome even told her that she herself would be small but a males sex came in different sizes. Now that she was looking at his she wondered if Kagome knew they came that BIG. Rin then looked down at herself wondering, how the hell that thing was going to fit in her? It was going to hurt! A lot!

Sesshomaru had instinctively knew what was going on through her head and got down on her level.

"Don't be afraid, yes it will hurt but only this once. I don't want to hurt you but it will."

She was still a bit nervous and it lifted completely when he told her they were made for each other and only each other. Those words warmed her heart, he thought they belonged together. She looked up into his eyes and saw the pure passion stirring in their molten gold depths.

Sesshomaru pulled her against him and began kissing her on the mouth, across her cheek, and down her neck before he ripped her kimono off. After he looked her over he continued his trail down her body to her breasts. He paid them proper homage. He flicked one nipple until it hardened, massaging it while he drew the other between his lips to nip and suck. He would then switch and repeat with the twin. He stopped paying attention to one and trailed his hand down her body to memorize every section he came across until he got to her womanhood.

Rin bucked and knotted her fingers in his hair when his fingers touched her sensitive nerve bundles. Sesshomaru let go of her breast, kissed her, and moved down. She gasped loudly as he stroked her with his tongue and clamped her knees together on his head. Sesshomaru knew this would happen and gave her a minute to relax again before he continued. She relaxed only to want to close her knees again but he was ready for her reaction and grabbed her ankles to stop her. He pulled her legs apart to resume his assault on her body.

As he continued Rin began to buck against him. He listened as her soft gasps turned to throaty moans. This didn't satisfy him, he wanted to hear her scream a little. His slow assault became fast; he began nipping and sucking on her pearl; occasionally inserting his tongue in her tight channel. Her moans turned into the small screams he wanted. Sesshomaru continued listening to her screams gradually get louder, then they ceased to a soundless scream as she came . Her essence flowed out into his mouth, he lapped at her until she was crying out her release a second time. Rin sat up straight; grabbing him, to stop the exquisite torture upon her body.

Sesshomaru felt her tug him, beckoning him to her face. She was even more beautiful when she was flushed with pleasure. He kissed her letting her taste herself while their tongues danced for dominance. Rin pressed her body to his, her whole being calling him like the call of a siren. He pushed her back down and seperated her legs to gain entrance. He hovered then slowly began to enter her.

Rin squeaze her eyes shut waiting for the bad pain to come. It already hurt stretching for him. She felt him grasp her chin and kiss her right as he broke her hymen. Rin yelped against his lips from the burning pain, she slowlybegan to relax as it ebbed.

"I'm sorry, Koi. I know it hurts."

He whispered in her ear and she gave him a small, weak smile knowing he meant every word. After few moments she flexed her hips and signaled for him to continue. She felt the pressure of him filling her and liked it, as he thrust she began to meet him halfway.

"I told you we were made for each other."

He kept his strokes slow and even. She felt the knot from earlier return and build ever so slow. Rin gave a little huff of impatience and thrust her hips up to his breaking his slow rythmn, a moan escaped her lips at this action. Sesshomaru knew what she wanted and he wanted her to say it. But she wouldn't this was Rin and she wouldn't give him directions, so he flipped them over, seating her on top.

Her face showed confusion and loss; as he knew it would.

"I'll help."

He gripped her hips positioning her just right for more penetration and pleasure. Under his tutoledge she began to pump herself on him. She started slow then sped it up; his thrusts up became faster as well. Her moans came more frequently. Then tension was building fast enough for her but not for him. He thrust up faster than before , her moans became loud.

"Ahh,, Sessho.. aaa"

He smirked .

"You like that ?"

"Ye..aahh..es.. uhh.. Sesse."

He relished in her reaction but his beast wanted some satisfaction to. It began to bang against it cage, Sesshomaru growled and flipped them over again, beast taking over just in time for her to forget her meekness and give a few demands.

"faster, harder. ahhh"

The beast was more than happy to oblige. Their moans and growls came in unison. He let out a strangled moan when her walls spasmed, clamping down on him tight. Her climax was upon her and she was writhing under him. He wasn't anywhere near finished. She was tired and sore but she could feel he was still hard inside of her.

"Now for you."

She wrapped her legs around him again and bucked her hips. He knew she wouldn't stop until he was completely satisfied and they began again. By the time they were through she was out, totally drained but content. Rin shivered when the lightly warm breeze drifted over her heated skin, he pulled her into his arms and pulled mokomoko over her. As they lay there he felt two pairs of eyes on them, one was angry and the other was in shock. He smiled knowing Kai had seen and he would probably use this as an excuse to wage war, soon. He also knew the other eyes had belonged to his poor servant, Jaken. He had seen only the tail-end of their coupling and was in shock. He decided to wait 'til morning to break it to him. Maybe.

* * *

Authors Note: There you have it my lemon. I'm not sure if it is very good. If it isn't good, I can't exactly help it I'm a virgin. There I said it. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6 The Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.**

**Authors Note: Alright this chapter is mainly done from Kai and Jakens' perspectives. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kai was seething as he watched the couple complete their mating. He wanted to kill any poor creature that might happen to cross his path. He was so angry, mainly at himself. I was his own impatience that caused him to battle recklessly. It was his own fault that he lost her to that "dog" Lord. It was his negligence that he lost his chance to have her first, to have her first kiss, to be the first to hold her intimately, to give her her first everything.

He vowed then that he would have his revenge upon the Lord and have her as his. She may never forgive him but he didn't care. Kai didn't give one thought to what Rin wanted, only himself. He didn't think that she may love Sesshomaru and want to be with him. He only thought about how much he wanted her and how he was going to get her away from Sesshomaru.

He stopped looking at them and turned on his heel heading back to his tribe.

"This could work in favor for us. I have information about Sesshomaru that noone else knows. He has a mate." he thought.

Even the panthers knew that the canine demons mated for life and they will do whatever they could to protect their mate. They could take Rin and Sesshomaru would come to them. The panthers have been looking for decades to have a way to exact revenge for both defeats of their tribes. His father defeated them a couple of centuries before and then Sesshomaru defeated them about fifty-eight years before, even though his allies abandoned him in the middle of battle, he still decimated them.

To take Rin they would have leverage to get him to come to their midsts, on their terms if he had a hope of seeing her again. They would get their revenge and he will get the onna he desired, it was a win-win in his eyes. With the Great Dog Generals' son gone the panthers could once again take over the west, that is how his father would see it and he would agree that he could keep Rin. This could turn out nicely for him and his tribes.

* * *

**Authors Note: { Poor, stupid, Kai he hasn't realized that Sesshomaru has surpassed his fathers' power. He is the most powerful demon walking the earth. Next is Jaken's turn.}**

* * *

In all of his years of servitude to Lord Sesshomaru he had seen many things, but he never thought he would see what he just did.

Jaken had to surpress an astonished yelp over the sight before him. His question was answered, he now understood why his lord was tracking the little onna and why he had just discarded his swords and armour on the ground.

He had found them and picked them up; like any good servant would he cleaned them off and brought them with him to continue searching for his missing companions. He hoped that he would catch up to them really soon.

"I caught up alright. I found something I never thought in all my years I would ever find." he thought.

Jaken had walked along side the river until he found a bridge, he then stumbled across his masters' swords. After several minutes passed he was thankful he began to hear faint voices, but he realized that the closer that he got they turned into moans and growls. He didn't want to continue but he had to find Lord Sesshomaru and Rin.

Jaken stopped cold in his tracks at the sight of his lord and.. and.. Rin! He knew his lord held some affection for the girl but not this much to actually mate with her. Yes even he himself had noticed how Rin grew and became more lovely and womanly. Any man or demon would be lucky to have her. He just didn't know taht his lord had noticed as well. He couldn't move a single muscle in fear of being caught, Sesshomaru he was sure would kill him.

He shut his eyes not wanting to see anymore, but he opened them when he heard them both cry out their release. He watched his lord roll off of her and she passed out when she tried to sit up. He saw his lord wrap her up and held her while she slept; then his lord smiled.

"He is smiling. Smiling! I must have been caught, I just cut a 100 years off my life." he freaked silently.

His lord never smiled unless he had killed something or was planning on killing something; but here he was smiling. Jaken finally took the chance to retreat several yards away to sleep. He decided he would play complete and utter ignorance in the morning. He would act oblivious to this night. Jaken banished the thoughts from his mind and let sleep come to him. Morning wouldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**Authors Note: {Poor Jaken. He doesn't know his lord as well as he thinks he does. There is always an exception to the rule.}**

* * *

**(Morning Sesshomarus' Camp)**

"Master Jaken. Master Jaken." Rin called.

She was trying to wake the poor toad.

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru says it's time to go, now. Come on."

"I'm up, why did I sleep so long?"

The events of the whole night came back to hit him like an avalanche. He visibely cringed remembering what he had seen.

"OHHH, thats' why. Play ignorant. "

He quickly dignified himself and hurried to their sides with Ah-Un behind him.

"Where, may I ask are we going to, My Lord?"

"Jaken we are going home."

Jaken didn't let his discomfort show for this idea.

"Home! This is going to come bakc and bite us. Literally, Lady Midori is going to rip us apart. Rin she'll kill, me she'll rip apart, Lord Sesshomaru she will fight with him terrible then try to marry him off to some demoness he would kill before he mated her. Definately going to bite us." Jaken thought.

Rin and Sesshomaru didn't give any indication that last night even happened. They acted as they usually had, this had Jaken thinking maybe all that he had seen had been an elaborate dream and nothing more. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

**(Morning in the Panther Camp)**

"Kai, you've returned and without this mystery onna you told us about. What happened?" one panther asked him.

He was angry still and he told them all that had occurred.

"I fought with her intended and lost."

"Who was her intended? Do we know of him?" they asked.

Kai held his hand up to silence them.

"Yes, her intended you know her intended."

He thought of leaving it at that but he went on when he saw their curious faces.

"Her intended is none other than the dog demon of the west. Our great enemy DaiYoukai Lord Sesshomaru."

He heard their jeers and continued with his plan to make Sesshomaru suffer.

"You know what this means right. He has a human mate now. What better way to bring that mongrel to his knees than to take his mate. The one thing besides a pup taht he will give his very life to protect from anything. The canines mate for life remember."

Wicked smiles crossed their faces. Kai was right what better way to hurt him than take his mate from him. They were excited and turned with Kai to share the news with their leader. Who was ecstatic to hear they now had a way to hurt Sesshomaru.

"How did you find out about her my son?" the elder panther asked.

Kai huffed, he never told his father about her.

"I have known Rin for awhile, I had thought that she was a forest nymph the first time I laid eyes on her."

"And?"

"I didn't know she was under teh dogs' care. Yesterday we had been talking and he showed up to escort her back to their camp."

He continued his tale. Kai told him of their conversation before Sesshomaru showed up and his and Sesshomarus' when she left. He told him of how he followed to their camp, how she stomped off angry at his servant, how he couldn't talk to her again because Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her alone with him near. How they pledged their love to each other, how they fought and he had lost, and everything he had witnessed of the mating. Kai also explained his plan of action that he had come up with and how they could use Rin. How she could be used to work in their favor of the battle. Before he left he added...

"After the mating they did I would be surprised if there wasn't a pup." he left.

The old panther had a malicious grin marr his face. They could use Rin to their advantage and how much they could tease and destroy the Dai if she was with pup. He decided to gather the other leaders to meet and discuss tactis for this certainly welcome change of events. Hopefully they could decide, plan out, and be attacking in 2 months time.

* * *

**Authors Note: A little short I know but I wanted to seperate this, because the panthers won't be brought up again until possibly chapter 9, maybe 8. The next chapter will be much, much longer. Enjoy. Read and Reveiw.**


	7. Chapter 7Beginning of our life together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.**

**Authors Note: This chapter will be done by Rin's POV as well as the remainung chapters. Enjoy chapter 7.**

* * *

**Rins' POV**

**(One month later)**

The first month in the Western lands was horrid. I remember the day we arrived. Sesshomaru had made sure that I worn the right kimono, it was one that represented his house. He had it made for me just before we arrived, it was a females kimono replica of his. Before we went to his castle we stopped to rest in a village, he paid for me a bath and to have ladies help me look the part of a lady of the court. I went in looking like a wild child and came out looking completely different. A lady.

I amde sure that the helpers didn't use any scented soaps or oils, just plain, hot water and unscented soap. I dressed in the kimono and pulled my hair high into a ponytail. The ladies in the room gasped loudly as I did this and began to whisper. I heard their whispers.

"She's a demons lover."

"I heard that she is the Lords' new mate."

There was several other things they had to say and I just beamed at them, they had seen his mark and I displayed it proudly. They could talk I didn't care. I noticed they watched me leave the chamber and how they reacted when I returned with the toothbrush Kagome had given me. They acted like children being caught stealing. They didn't want me to overhear what they had been saying. I could care less what they thought of me, I was happy. Clean body and mouth, I was happy. These women couldn't put a damper on my mood.

He was happy, too. I was done and we could go. He always hated being in human villages, I understood I didn't like being in the villages either. The second I had come out of the bathing house he buried his face in my neck and sniffed there and my hair.

"Just plain soap, which will fade leaving your natural and delectably alluring scent."

He paid the ladies and carried me to set me on Ah-Un. I was so nervous about seeing his mother. Sesshomaru had told me to calm down and kissed my forhead, I did slightly calm. It took us about 20 minutes to reach his palace, he had sent Jaken ahead to announce his arrival. He was helping me down when Jaken came running and squeaking back to us.

"My Lord your Lady mother knew you were returning and has organized an all female get together." he said timidly.

I saw his mood change from happy to down right pissed off. In that moment I was glad I had never ever invoked this kind of reaction from him or had ever been on the receiving end of his wrath. Our homecoming was not a happy one. He was angry, Jaken was scared, and I was furious. I was sure that his mother had heard rumors of him taking a mate and had probably decided to marry him off to some demoness. She had probably thought that he was looking for a mate so she would "help" him decide from her friends daughters.

He could see my mood; it was very apparent with the expression on my face. My face was slightly red, my eyes were narrowed, and my lips were taunt. He chuckled at me and kissed me, he didn't like the frown on my face and decided to be rid of it.

"I will never leave you for another. No matter who she is."

"Good. Now I have a surprise for you and I will tell you inside."

I had something to tell him, even though I was sure he might have a hint that I was different. When we went in I hung back til I thought it was right to reveal myself. I wanted to tell those witches in that room I was his mate and they didn't have a chance in hell now of getting him. He knew I wanted to do this.

The moment he went into the room he was greeted by his mother and surrounded by all those tramps. A couple of them said something that shocked me a little. Of all the audacity. And they say that humans are bad and have no morals.

"You smell of human, My Lord." one said stating the obvious.

" We'll take care of that later after you rest." another said.

That's when I made my appearance. I had to clear my throat twice before his mother even realized I was there.

"You girl are the one. My son is coated in your scent. Remove yourself your services are no longer required." she declared.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I laughed at her, she thought I would actually listen to her. She glared at me, I saw where Sesshomaru got the eyes that glared death from, her. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw a small prideful smirk had graced his lips.

"How dare you have the audacity to laugh when I speak. Don't you know who I am you filthy ningen?" her voice was icy.

"I know who you are, I'd have to be blind not to. I do have the audacity and no I am not removing myself. I have more rights to be here than they do."

I was pointing to all those tramps surrounding my mate. I stomped over to them and shoved a few out of the way, getting to my mate.

"If you Ladies do not mind get off "My Mate."

They snarled at me as I yanked him from their grasps. When he was free he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"We're having a pup."

All that were present gaped at him as he hugged me . He was happy, calm, and smiling. Him smiling was still unconceivable. He then picked me up and left the room, leaving very angry ladies in our wake. I looked up in his eyes, I could tell he saw the humor in what I had done. When I kept looking he looked down at me and I saw another emotion race through their golden depths, they were saying I Love You. He loved me.

Over the next month I was treated terribly by the ladies of the court,his mother, and even some of the staff except for Jaken; who went to get me some maids of my own. Only they were nice. I cried a few times, it hurt knowing that his mother hated me but atleast I had Sesshomaru, Jaken, and my maids who had also become close friends, and our growing pup. The pup wasn't even showing yet.

The one day he gave the maids off his mother and a couple of the ladies of the court cornered me in my garden. Her voice was so cold, she demanded to know what I had done to her son. they accused me of being a witch and placing under a spell, forcing him to love. She demanded me to release him because my supposed game needed to stop right then and there. They were beginning to frighten me so I did the only thing I could do I began yelling. He came running.

I was crying and scared hescooped me up and told his mother to leave. To go back to her land, I was the new Lady of the West. She knew it was futile to fight against him, she didn't have a hope of winning so she left. He told the ladies of the court where to visit his mother at and not to show their faces in his palace again. I was very grateful that they were gone and that I wouldn't ever have to see them again.

We had days of peace before we learned of the plans of the Panther Clan. Sesshomaru immediately made plans for me to leave but the Panthers were closing in on every side, sorrounding the lands. He showed me some hidden old passages through the walls that hadn't been used since he was a pup. He told me to go there when the seige started. Then one morning we walked out onto our balcony and there they were in the distance coming quickly to our home.

He told me to go as he put on his armor. I gave him a quick kiss before I left.

"Come back to me. Find me."

"I will find you."

I ran to the passages to hide; neither of us knew that I was the target, the objective of the whole assualt.

Even though I was safely hidden I could still hear the battle raging. It was like I was standing in the middle of it, only it was muffled. Occassionally I heard a strange snuffling sound and then some growling. There was some pounding on the wall up the hallway, I ran, someone knew I was there and it wasn't Sesshomaru. I knew I could lose them in the tunnels. Had been through them several times to memorize the way in and out orif there was any shortcuts.

I had to get away, I started shedding my clothes; first my getas so I wouldn't make noise. Soon I began throwing off layer after layer of kimono, I threw them in random directions to confuse whoever was in the tunnel. I had to stay away from whoever it was, I had to find Sesshomaru and I had to protect my pup.

I heard a loud noise behind me, I didn't even spare a glance, I just ran. The tunnels were like a labyrinth. I heard some frustrated snarling, the tunnels were doing their duty confusing anyone who came into them that didn't know where they were going. I had memorized every turn I had to make.

Straight, right, left, left, angle, up, right, down, then the catty corner crack that I had found. It was very small, almost small enough that I could barely fit. I knew that there was no way a man, human or demon could fit in there. It was a straight shot to the outside, it was a shortcut. If I had taken the original path it would take hours for me to get outside.

I finally saw who it was that was in there with me. It was through a crack that I saw Kai. I had wanted to speak to him but he was apart of the attack on my mate and was apparently here for me. I saw the light ahead of me and went to it. I came out at my garden and went straight to the woods. Kai was already in the garden calling me and went in my direction. I ignored him and kept running. I wasn't even watching where I was going and ran into the enemies reserve camp.

I realized then that kai had been herding me. My whole body beganto tremble uncontrolably, but they didn't come near her. Kai put his hands on my shouldes, I jerked away from him and ran into the arms of an older panther demon, screaming my head off. My scream was so loud and shrill they flinched and covered their ears. The demon put his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" he hissed at me.

"You were right my son. I see why you thought she was nymph, small and beautiful with a voice of a siren. She is smart too. We had better move I can hear him coming." he told Kai.

I was so relieved my love had heard me and he was coming for me. My Sesshomaru would get me from them.

* * *

**Authors Note: I decided to cut it here, give a little cliffhanger. I think I have enough left for one maybe two chapters. Read and Reveiw! Enjoy .**


	8. Chapter 8 Back to me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.**

**Authors Note: Sesshomaru to the rescue. He is in his inu form in this chapter. Yay. Anyways I have a special thanks going to....Ta-Dah!**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag / Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Celestial Moon Goddess / Thank You for the review and enjoy this next chapter, too.**

**I hope both of you like my next fic Total Happiness. Read, Enjoy, Review. LOL.**

* * *

**Rins' POV**

**(Panther Reserve Camp)**

We moved away from the edge of the field I had ran into towards a main camp. When I arrived I noticed there was so many soldiers, they definitely had us out numbered. I thought about the move this Leader was making and thought that he was a total baka. I mean they have me. Stupid move to begin with; especially since I carry. Two: wouldn't it have been smarter to move me away from their camp instead of into it. Sesshomaru is right behind us, showing him the way to the camp was stupid. Wonderful for me and bad for them, they didn't know his full power.

As they took me to a tent I saw the look on many of their faces; they didn't want me here. My being there meant death for them. Kais' father let him finish escorting me to a tent to the far side of the camp. I pleaded with him .

"Let me go Kai and I may be able to get him to spare you." I said.

He didn't care. He didn't listen to a word I had said to him.

"I have gotten you away from him. You are mine. You are what I want. My mate." he told me.

I was angry now. Did what I want not matter? Did the fact that I am pregnant and already have a mate not mean anything to him? Did the simple matter of I am happy with my life, my choices, my mate, my family, my friends, my home, and my general well being not mean a damned thing. Or was it just as simple that he did not give a flying fuck about me, only what he wanted?

"What about what's mine? What about what I want. What about I have a mate that you don't understand?" I cried.

"I want to be with my husband, my mate, and our pup." I told him.

He sucked in a breath loudly to speak but I continued.

"I love him, my Sesshomaru. I would die if I lost him and if I die this time there is no coming back again." I said.

Kai gazed at me curiously and asked.

"Again?"

"Yes again. I have already died and he brought me back. He didn't have to. I was a nobody, an orphan child with no-one. He could've just left me in the woods dead or not even come looking for me at all. But he did look for me and found me dead. I had been mauled by wolves and he used Tensaiga, his beautiful, life-giving sword. He brought me back from the dead and I have been with him ever since." I explained.

"How old were you and what happened to your family?" he asked.

"My parents and my brothers had been murdered by bandits. I was taken in by a neighbor village and I was eight. My affections for my mate at that time had been that of a daughters' to her father. As time past my feelings begun to change as well as our relationship. By my thirteenth year i realized I loved him like a woman loves a man she wants spend her life with. I just didn't know if he loved me, so I had kept to myself. Quite frankly he hasn't ever told me he loves me, but the way he is with me shows that he loves me. "

Kai was about to speak but I held my hand up to keep him silent. I wasn't finished yet.

"Sesshomaru isn't very vocal, he is more physical, our pup is a sign that he loves me. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen me as his mate and let me carry his pups. Kai I don't want you to die. i don't want people who feel for me to die because of me. I most definitely don't want people that do not even want me here to die because of some stupid rivalry. So please Kai let me go. Just let me walk out of here and go to him. Let me go, please." I finished.

"I will let you go but that doesn't mean that the others will." he said.

"I know but I will beg him to spare you, just let me walk out. He is here." I said.

I felt the ground tremble before he arrived then I heard his growls. He was searching for me and walked right out of that tent. I was shoving men as I went. I walked right over the top of men that had fallen from his entrance into the camp. Many yelled and tried to grab me to stop me from going to him. They watched as I got closer to him; Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and whined at me. I may not have been inu but I understood what he wanted as he lowered his head.

I opened my arms so he could inspect me, assuring himself I and the pup wre fine. Before he pulled away I grabbed his muzzle and hugged him.

"The pup and I are fine, Koi."

Sesshomaru shifted to his human form pushing me behind him and unsheathing Bakusaiga. I grabbed his wrist to still his hand.

"No please. Some of them didn't want me here. They wanted me to leave and Kai let me go. They were just following orders." I told him.

I turned to the panthers to try and get them to see sense and leave with their lives.

"I know that you didn't want to hurt me or even have me here; so go. Leave." I announced.

Several of the panthers backed off.

"Do you want him to kill you for me?" I pleaded.

I watched as many fled but so many still stayed, Kai even left. I told myself I tried, I really did. Men were just stubborn.

"OK, I tried. Have at them." I said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled as a voice broke through the air.

"You are a very foolish mutt to come here after a mere onna. I thought you had better respect for yourself than to mate a human. Just like your father, weak." Kais' father snarled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked back at me, he gave a look that clearly said get out of here.

"Who knew that great Sesshomaru would meet death over an onna. It is really pathetic." he said.

"Go. Get out of here. NOW!"

I ran; so did the other panthers. They knew as well as I did what was going on, I could hear it and feel it. The snarls and growls, the ground began to shake beneath me, the whole forest shook with the force of their battle.

It took several minutes before I was back at the castle grounds. The battle there was over and my mates soldiers were collecting and burning the dead. They immediately stopped and dropped everything when they saw me approaching them.

"My Lady, whay are you here?"

They began asking me questions.

"My Lady you should be...."

I stopped them sharply

"Help him. Go help him."

I was sobbing so hard I was barely able to talk to them, I choked out what was happening and where Sesshomaru was. I told them to hurry, help him. He needs you. They left quickly leaving me with a very distraught Jaken. He helped me get back to my rooms. He stayed with me for a few minutes then left to keep watch for our lord.

"Please come back to me. You promised you would come to me."

I was able to croak that out before I passed out. Going into complete oblivion, the realm of sleep to await my mate.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like it. Review please. I have enough for just one more chapter. I'll put chapter 9 up soon.


	9. Chapter 9 The End!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make nothing from this fanfic or any future fanfics.**

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter, chapter 9. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Last time: Rin was saved, Sesshomaru was battling the panther leader, and Rin made it back to the castle. She gave the soldiers directions to Sesshomaru and made them go to him, he needed help. She was left with Jaken, who took her to her room. She soon began to fall asleep.

"Please come back to me. You promised you would come to me."

I was able to croak that out before I passed out. Going into complete oblivion, the realm of sleep to await my mate.

She said then slept.

* * *

**Rins' POV**

**(In Rin and Sesshomarus' room)**

I don't know how long I was there after Jaken left. Hours or even days, I didn't know. I was numb. I didn't know what happened or where he was. I was so worried. He could be hurt and dying and I wasn't even there for him.

My door was thrown open, I jumped, his warriors were carrying him. They laid him on the bed as I ranto get a basin and rags.

"He will be fine, My Lady. He is really tired and the panther lord is gone forever." the captain told me.

"Thank You, you can leave him with me."

The soldiers left and Jaken came in. He had heard that his lord was brought into our chamber. He was in a panic and before he could say one word I ordered him to be silent.

"Jaken, please see that a platter of fruit and a pitcher of water is brought up. Thank You. I will keep you informed of his progress."

He bowed as he left and hurried to see to the requirements. I ordered for the maids to not come in, only Jaken could come in but he had to be absolutely silent. They didn't dare to disobey my orders.

I leaned down to listen to his shallow breathing. He was in actual pain, I could tell as I started to remove his armour. As I removed each piece his face would show a small, slight grimace would cross over it. I hated giving him more pain but I had to get it off to clean his wounds. It hurt me almost as much as it did him.

Iset all of his armor outside of our chamber. When I returned I pulled off his blood stained and ripped haori. His chest and abdomen was littered with deep slashes. It saddened me to see him insuch a state. It was my fault; I had gotten into trouble again and he had to save me. Again. This time he could have died and it was heartbreaking just to look at him.

As I cleaned his wounds I was so careful as to not cause him anymore pain. After I was finished I sat and watched him, never leaving his side. I ate what was brought, changed his bandages every couple of hours, and continued to watch until my body was telling me to go to sleep. igave in and left him for only a hour.

I bathed and dressed in a light sleeping yukata, then I slipped into the bed beside him. I wished to hold him but settled for holding his hand.

"I love you, My Sesshomaru."

I whispered that as I fell into exhaustion. I didn't wake up until midday the next day. I looked over at him and he was still asleep and I smiled a sad smile at his still form. His breathing was no longer ragged so I went to bathe. A few minutes passed and I heard Jaken enter the chamber and he knocked at the bathing room door.

"My Lady, are you doing well?" he asked.

"Yes Jaken I am doing fine."

After Jaken left I put on the kimono that matched Sesshomarus' and checked his bandages. I noticed that Jaken had changed them. I was hungry so I left to get some food and met Jaken in the hall; he escorted me to the kitchens'.

The moment I appeared in the kitchen the staff began asking questions. It took me about an hour to alay their concerns and answer their questions. I had finally got a small pitcher of water and a tray of fruits and sweet meats. When I finally returned back to our chamber I immediately noticed he had shifted to a different position. He was no longer on his back, he was on his right side facing away from the door.

I set down the tray and water on the bedside table and leaned down to see if he had awakened. He was most certainly awake. I touched his shoulder and in one swift move he grabbed me. He pulled me under him. I was speechless at first then I finally found my voice.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I think it has been an hour. You was not here when I woke."

"I'm sorry. The pup and I were hungry; also the staff was worried and needed reassurance."

"They had no need to worry. I had you caring for me."

I smiled at him and gave him the hug I wanted to give him. All I wanted to do was hold him but I also had to eat.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm starving." he said.

He leaned onto his left side while I handed him some of the sweet meats and I grabbed a piece of fruit. I suddenly stopped eating and grabbed his hand and put it on my lower abdomen.

"It's kicking me. Feel."

It kept kicking me. It was really strong.

"I think it is going to be like you. I think it will be a boy. Yes it will definitely be a boy, it is very strong."

Sesshomaru pulled me to his chest and rubbed over the baby bump.

"Yes it may be a boy but what will the other one be?"

"Other one?"

I asked wondering if I had heard him wrong.

"Two." he said.

I just had to laugh, two pups. Our life was going to be hectic with one but with two, it might get interesting.

"I believe my little mate that we need to go see everyone else before they come in here."

We did. Jaken was so overwhelmed with relief he fainted. He didn't even get to hear the rest. We made oour announcement about the twins. The whole palace was in an uproar. The Lord was well and The Lady was expecting twins. They had a lot to talk about when we left the room, going back to ours.

He left me momentarily to check on the borders and to see his soldiers. He returned later than expected. It was really lateand I was asleep. I didn't hear him come in or undress, but I felt him slide in the bed and put his arms around me. I was barely awake then. I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead and I heard him whisper in my ear.

_"I love you, my little onna."_

I smiled as I drifted back off to sleep. He loved me. He had finally said that he loved me.

* * *

**Authors Note: That is the end. Read and Review. I think that the end sucked a bit. Tell me what you think as long as it isn't to bad.**


End file.
